I Warned You
by Jiang-Mei
Summary: Artemis has finally done something unforgivable, and Red Arrow is calling her out. But, what does Kid Flash do to make Red Arrow switch his anger from Artemis to him?


This is a one shot, challenge that I completed for Grim Lullaby's Sugar Sweet Challenge. My prompts were Brownies, Pudding, Roy Harper/Speedy/Red Arrow, and Artemis.

Hope ya like it! It isn't really fluffy, but...it's funny.

* * *

It was a normal day at Mount Justice, and Artemis was lounging on the couch watching TV with the rest of the team when they heard the computer from the other room say, "Recognized, Red Arrow. B-06."

After that, it wasn't long before Red Arrow came storming in. Artemis stayed seated while the rest of the team stood to great him.

"Hey, Red Arrow! What's up my man?" said Wally, but Red Arrow completely ignored him and didn't stop until he stood over Artemis, who was still comfortably settled on the couch.

"I warned you," growled Red Arrow in a low voice as he glared at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," retorted Artemis as she stood and jutted her chin out at Red Arrow.

"Ooh, you don't?" he shot back sarcastically.

"I haven't done anything," she replied defiantly.

Robin, Kaldur, M'gann, Wally, and Superboy looked on in confusion as the confrontation continued.

"Oh really?" challenged Red Arrow, "You replaced me as Green Arrow's si…partner and you're lying to your team," he whispered the last part so that the rest of the team wouldn't hear.

"Fine, I haven't done anything since then," replied Artemis triumphantly.

"Oh, please," retorted Red Arrow, not to be deterred, "It's bad enough that you already ate _my _pudding, but now you have to lie about it too?"

"It's not like it had your name on it," responded Artemis, "and, besides, it was good pudding."

"Yes! It did have my name on it!" shouted Red Arrow, "It said Roy in big _yellow_ letters on the _very_ red bowl!"

Artemis studied her nails, "This can't be what you came to me about. That pudding is long gone."

Red Arrow scowled, "No. I'm here because my brownies are missing, and I know you took them."

Artemis smirked as she slowly walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a plate of fudge brownies. "You mean these?" she asked innocently, and then her whole demeanor changed as a wicked smile grew on her face. "I'll fight you for them."

* * *

Red Arrow glared at Artemis across the training circle as the others looked on in awe. She glared back just as viciously.

Robin stood in the middle, "Now I want a clean match. Winner of the first match gets the brownies," he said seriously.

Never breaking eye contact, Red Arrow and Artemis nodded.

"Good," said Robin, "On the count of three: one, two, three! Draw!" yelled Robin as he jumped out of the way.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" yelled Red Arrow and Artemis in unison.

Artemis used paper, knowing that most people opt for rock, while Red Arrow decided at the last moment to use scissors.

Red Arrow smirked while the ground under Artemis lit up in a big FAIL sign.

Red Arrow strutted towards the counter to retrieve his rightful prize, only to find that they were missing.

He turned towards Artemis and roared, "What did you do with them!"

"Don't look at me!" she said as she shrugged.

Just then Wally walked in from the T.V. room with an empty plate. "Oh, hey guys. You finish your show down?" he asked as the tossed some cellophane into the trashcan, "Hey, who brought the fudge brownies? They were great!"

The room was silent.

He looked over to see what was happening, but instead was met with a giant death glare courtesy of Red Arrow.

Frantically, Kid Flash looked around for help, "Guys?" he pleaded.

* * *

The Next Day

Red Arrow was lounging in Mount Justice with the rest of the team.

"I think we've come up with a good compromise don't you?" said Red Arrow pleasantly.

"Yep," agreed Artemis, "That's why Kaldur is the leader. He's got the best ideas." She turned her head towards the kitchen door, "Wally get in here!"

"I'm coming!" yelled an irate Wally as he shuffled into the room wearing a pink apron and caring a plate of fresh brownies.

"The apron was a nice touch," chuckled Red Arrow as he took a brownie from the plate.

Pretty soon the rest of the team was laughing with him, except of course, for a thoroughly humiliated Kid Flash standing in the middle of the room wearing an apron.

* * *

Well, there you have it!

Thanks for reading! Please review!

**If you enjoyed this, or write you're own YJ fanfiction, there's a link in my profile to a site called YJ Awards.**

**It's a contest type site. You can enter one or more of your YJ stories and if you win you get a prize. (We aren't exactly sure what the prizes are yet, but you at least get a banner I think.) Check it out!**


End file.
